Another Spring
by FerrisSmithee
Summary: If, through some miracle, Kaori survived her operation, how would Kousei's and Kaori's romantic relationship evolve, and how would the couple continue to move forward with their friends and rivals? Would Kaori get accepted into the same high school as Kousei? A story of blossoming love, as well as a story of friendships that stand the test of... Well, blossoming love.
1. Chapter 1: Miracle

_Hello, um...internet stranger. Just a brief aside here before the story gets started, but I'd just like to say that Your Lie in April really moved me. It's one of my favorite anime, if not my favorite anime of all time. The ending was perfect, in my opinion, but it really broke me. Kousei and Kaori would have been a beautiful couple, and, while I loved Your Lie in April's ending because of how emotionally powerful it was, I couldn't help but write this fanfic. I know there are already at least two stories with the same concept as mine on this website, but I really hope you enjoy this fanfic, anyway. I don't really have a specific plan for this story yet; I only have a wireframe. Basically, I want to cover not only how Kaori's and Kousei's romantic relationship develops, but also how the blossoming couple interacts with Watari, Emi, Takeshi, Hiroko, and especially Tsubaki. I also want to cover Kousei and Kaori playing together onstage again, perhaps multiple times, and how finally getting that opportunity deepens their connection; besides, Kaori has to get into the same high school as Kousei, and she probably hasn't won many music competitions because of her illness and unique playing style. I don't know exactly how all that will pan out, but I hope you enjoy my fanfic!_

 _Also, I originally intended to upload both Chapters 1 and 2 at the same time, but, since July 4th is Kaori's birthday, I decided to just upload Chapter 1 today. I apologize if reading only Chapter 1 seems a bit depressing and opposite of the overall feel I'm shooting for with this story; that's exactly why I wanted to wait until Chapter 2 was complete to begin uploading my fanfic. Chapter 2 will focus Kousei and Kaori talking to each other about their feelings and will mark the start of their romantic involvement, if that's any consolation. Kaori will also reveal her secret about seeing Kousei perform when they were younger and switching to violin so that Kousei could accompany her onstage, akin to her posthumous letter in the anime; I guess you could think of the conversation as a spoken version of that letter, albeit obviously with a more uplifting mood. So, yeah, Chapter 2 is well underway and I hope to have it completed soon. Hope that helps anyone who feels a bit down after reading Chapter 1! Anyhow, I'm starting to ramble...a lot. Happy birthday, Kaori! And, without further ado, let the fanfic begin!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Your Lie in April. That's why this story is on this website, of course._

 **~Chapter 1—Miracle~**

Kousei Arima sat on the piano bench. Tears flowed down his face, mingling with the sweat seeping out of his skin. His mouth was dry, the moisture that normally occupied the orifice having been diverted elsewhere. The golden "Steinway & Sons" emblazoned on his black piano twinkled in the limelights; it was the last remaining strands of Kaori's hair, dancing with the night sky's faint stars.

Kousei stood up suddenly, knocking the piano bench over. He broke into a run and sped out of the auditorium, the loud thud of the piano bench announcing his exit. Kousei didn't know if the crowd had broken into thunderous applause, angry defamation, or something in-between, but that didn't matter. At the present moment, all that mattered was Kaori Miyazono.

A sick, heavy sensation pulled Kousei's gut into his legs, causing him to clumsily slam his leg into the corner of the hallway. Completely undeterred, Kousei continued to sprint down the hall, oblivious to the sharp pain now shooting up and down his right thigh. He ran straight between Takeshi Aiza and Emi Igawa, his rival pianists, interrupting their frivolous friendly argument. Takeshi reached out in an attempt to grab Kousei's shirt, but Emi pushed his arm down.

"Don't," Emi said, "Whatever's bothering him is really important; we can ask him about it later."

Kousei burst out of the building and into the winter night, the chilly air upsetting his gait further. Nevertheless, Kousei hurried toward Totsuhara University Hospital. His breath condensed on his glasses, clouding his vision. As Kousei crossed a street, a car sounded its horn and screeched to a stop alarmingly close to the impaired pianist. Kousei took a moment to give the driver a terse, apologetic nod and wiped his glasses off with the hem of his shirt. The lenses were now smeared and slightly distorted, but they would do. Kousei pulled his shirt over his mouth and broke into a run once more.

Upon reaching Totsuhara University Hospital, Kousei pushed the front door open without even bothering to slow down. Cold air flooded the hospital lobby, scattering reams of paper and medical sheets. Kousei pulled his shirt down, allowing his neck, warm from his own breath, to be cooled by the gust of freezing wind.

"W-who are you here to visit...?" the receptionist asked. She wasn't sure how to react to a disheveled teenager in bleary glasses surging into the lobby of Totsuhara University Hospital at any time of day, let alone eight o'clock at night. The guests in the lobby shot Kousei dirty looks, zipped up their jackets, or continued to sip their coffee.

"I want to see Kaori Miyazono!" Kousei demanded between strained breaths. His voice cracked from urgency.

"I'm afraid Miss Miyazono in surgery at the moment, sir," the receptionist replied, doing her best to remain composed, "Unless you have a special relationship to her, you aren't cleared—"

"I'm Friend A!" Kousei abruptly cut the receptionist off.

"Excuse me?" the receptionist said, thoroughly confused by the pianist's seemingly nonsensical response.

"I said, I'm Friend A!" Kousei repeated, clearly enunciating each syllable, "Please let me see Kaori Miyazono!"

"Well, sir," the receptionist sighed, "'Friend A' doesn't seem to indicate a blood or marital relationship to Miss Miyazono, so I can't—"

"Please!" Kousei pleaded, cutting the receptionist off again, "Please let me see Kaori Miyazono! I have to see her!" Kousei felt tears well up in his eyes. The receptionist looked at Kousei. She saw his blue eyes quiver behind his glasses and watched as his tears smudged the scattered papers resting on the reception desk.

"P-please..." Kousei repeated, choking on his own words.

"What's your name, sir?" the receptionist asked. Kousei felt his heart skip a beat.

"Kousei Arima," he answered. The receptionist typed Kousei's name into her computer and clicked Kaori Miyazono. Under "relationship to patient," she selected "other" and entered "Friend A."

"She's in the fourth operating room to the right," the receptionist told Kousei, pointing in the indicated direction, "Please keep your voice down when you get back there; Miss Miyazono is still in surgery."

Kousei immediately took off down the right hallway. Right as he exited the lobby, the pianist stopped and pushed up his glasses. He turned around to face the receptionist.

"Thank you so much," Kousei told her. He figured that a grateful word was the least he could do to make up for his unusual, panicked behavior.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Arima," the receptionist smiled. Kousei wiped the tears from his face, turned back around, and ran down the hall.

 _ ***MID-CHAPTER BREAK***_

Kousei counted the number of operating rooms he passed out loud. The operating rooms had more distance between them than Kousei had anticipated, and, by the time he reached the fourth operating room in the right hallway, he was all but out of breath. Kousei leaned over to ease his aching diaphragm; as he did so, the door to Kaori's operating room opened and a surgical assistant, clad in green scrubs, stepped out. Kousei immediately felt his breath return to him.

"How is Kaori doing? When can I see her? Is the operation going well?" Kousei unloaded the questions weighing his heart down in a single breath. The surgeon didn't answer Kousei immediately, instead taking the time to remove his gloves and pull his mask down. Kousei felt his heart sink back into his stomach.

"Miss Miyazono entered a critical condition and currently lacks all vital signs," the surgeon said. He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"How long has she been...?" Kousei refused to let himself say the word. His knuckles whitened and he dug his fingernails into his palms.

"Nearly twenty minutes," the surgical assistant responded gravely. Kousei's breathing became shallow and forced. He choked back another stream of tears.

"W-where are Mr. and Mrs. Miyazono?" Kousei asked, noting their absence from the waiting area outside of their daughter's operating room.

"Miss Miyazono's mother became unwell from anxiety about an hour into the procedure," the surgeon responded, "and Mr. Miyazono offered to accompany her to a guest room for the remainder of the operation. I was sent to inform them of their daughter's current state."

"What are the odds that Kaori will...pull through?" Kousei asked, phrasing the question as optimistically as possible. He felt the tears begin to roll down his face.

"Slim to none," the surgical assistant answered, "For Miss Miyazono to survive this... Well, it would take a miracle."

Kousei felt his throat swell shut. His chest tightened, and his legs bent inward, unable to support his weight. He took a seat, hugged his knees, and cried. His pants were soaked through in a matter of minutes, and he felt his tears dampen his knees. His sharp, shallow breathing was muffled by the wet cloth of his pants, and his glasses dug into the bridge of his nose.

Kousei needed someone to talk to. It didn't matter whom; he just needed someone. The pianist pulled out his cellphone and tried to dial Tsubaki Sawabe's number; the screen, however, remained black and failed to light up. Kousei pounded on the cellphone's keypad with his thumbs, punctuating each press with a hopeless sob. He gave up and placed the cellphone back into his pocket, angry with himself for failing to charge the device.

Kousei considered searching for Mr. and Mrs. Miyazono's guest room, but quickly dismissed the notion. If a nurse or some other hospital personnel were to notice him and check with the reception desk, he would surely be thrown out of Totsuhara University Hospital. "Friend A" was an empty title to everyone but Kousei and Kaori, and Kousei was already lucky enough that neither the receptionist nor the surgical assistant had given him any real trouble.

So, Kousei was forced to stay put, alone in the dark waiting area outside of Kaori's operating room. The darkness swallowed Kousei into a void of isolation, transforming his chair into an island in the middle of a dark sea. The pianist closed his eyes, trying in vain to escape from his lonely island.

Then, without warning, Kousei spoke. It wasn't to anyone in particular; he simply spoke into the sea of darkness, his words directed at whomever, if anyone, was out there.

"You can't do this! You can't just take her away from me like this!" Kousei weeped, pouring his heart and tears into his speech, "She showed me what it means to be a musician. She showed me how to reach people with my music. She showed me how to play piano again. We spent so much time together! We jumped off Courage Bridge. We ate canelés. We caught fireflies. And, yet, it's not enough! We haven't performed together again! She pulled me up from the bottom of a dark sea. You can't just take her away and leave me alone on the surface. She showed me the beautiful light in the sky. All the stars, and the Moon, and the airplane...

"Please, don't do this!" Kousei continued to sob, now pleading in desperation, "I know she's already gone, and I know I've already had one miracle tonight, but I want just one more. Just one more miracle, is all I ask. Even if she only lives long enough for us to perform together one more time, even if she only lives long enough to eat one more canelé... Please, save her!"

Kousei tried to continue speaking, but only succeeded in choking on his own words. He gave up and buried his face in his knees once more, wetting the fabric of his pants with fresh tears. Nobody answered Kousei's cry, and the pianist felt his heart sinking deeper and deeper into his stomach with each passing minute. Suddenly, the intercom above Kousei's head crackled to life.

"Dr. Tanaka, please return to Operating Room 9 as quickly as possible," a voice said. The intercom crackled off.

Kousei removed his tear-stained face from his pants. He strained his eyes against the bleary lenses of his glasses in an attempt to read the number of Kaori's operating room. The number 9 was clearly printed in bold font on the doors.

Kousei's heart immediately leaped out of his stomach, stifling his sobs. He knew it was foolish to let such a vague intercom message get his spirits up, but he couldn't help himself. If there was even a shadow of a chance that Kaori was alive, then, as far as Kousei was concerned, that was every reason to look up.

Kousei clenched his fists around his pants. His knuckles blanched as the damp fabric bunched up between his fingers. Kousei stood up shakily and crept toward the door of Kaori's operating room. He closed his eyes and pressed his ear against the cold metal, listening for anything being said inside.

All Kousei heard was disconnected syllables and the various sounds of miscellaneous tools. The pianist held his breath and gritted his teeth, listening as closely to the surgeons' voices as possible. Suddenly, Kousei heard one of the surgeons yell in elation.

"She's alive!" Kousei heard him cry, "It's a miracle! She's alive!"

 **~FIN: Chapter 1** **—Miracle~**

 _Right, then! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll be sure to have Chapter 2 done and uploaded as quickly as possible! Reviews are very appreciated, and please call me out if you think I mischaracterized Kousei. I worry about that sort of stuff quite a bit when writing, to be honest._

 _—Ferris Smithee =)_


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

_Here's Chapter 2! Just as I promised...about three months ago. Seriously, sorry for the long wait. A large part of it was just me being lazy, but school starting actually helped me complete this chapter in a more timely fashion, funnily enough. It gave me a set schedule to work with, so, now, I have a time frame that I've dedicated to writing. Hopefully, my future updates won't have such large gaps between them. Anyway, here's Chapter 2! It's fairly long, at least by my standards, and I feel as though it may have worked as two separate chapters. But, I couldn't find a dividing point that justified anything more than a mid-chapter break, so I decided against it. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!_

 **~Chapter 2—Confessions~**

Kousei sat outside of Kaori's hospital room, constantly adjusting his position in the tiny chair provided for him. Kaori had been taken out of surgery no more than half an hour ago, and her nurses were now ensuring that Kaori's body was working as it should. Kousei heard favorable comments from inside Kaori's room, and the door opened shortly thereafter. A young nurse dressed in pink scrubs stepped out and addressed Kousei.

"Miss Miyazono is doing very well," the nurse said, "The anesthesia wore off a little while ago, but she's still a bit groggy. Please try to be gentle with her; we don't want her heart rate getting up too high." Kousei stood up and stretched, happy to be free from his uncomfortable seat.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Kousei replied, "May I see Kaori now?"

"Of course!" the nurse smiled, "I'll get some of the staff out of here so you and Miss Miyazono can have a little privacy."

"Thank you very much!" Kousei said, surprised by the nurse's considerate offer. The pianist was also silently thankful that she hadn't questioned his relationship to Kaori. After the nerve-wracking ordeal of Kaori's temporary passing, Kousei wanted to see the beautiful violinist more than ever before. If the nurse were to realize that Kousei didn't have a blood relationship to Kaori, then the pianist was positive he would be thrown out of Totsuhara University Hospital.

"You're quite welcome! By the way," the young nurse added, causing Kousei to tense up, "do you know where Mr. and Mrs. Miyazono are? I'm sure they're anxious to see their daughter."

"Mrs. Miyazono got sick in the middle of Kaori's surgery, and I think she was given a guest room. Mr. Miyazono went with her," Kousei answered. He relaxed and breathed a subtle sigh of relief.

"Thank you," the nurse replied, "I'll get out of your way, then." She began making her way toward the guest hallway, and several other nurses exited Kaori's room shortly afterward.

Kousei stepped into Kaori's room. The violinist was lying in her hospital bed, her face turned toward the window. Kousei noticed that her blond hair had regained some of its lost luster. The pianist stood quietly for a moment as he looked at Kaori, finally able to put his worries to rest.

"Yo," Kousei said softly. Kaori turned over sleepily. When she saw Kousei, she sat up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Friend A!" Kaori said, her voice still heavy with sleep, "Did you bring me any canelés?" As Kaori rubbed her eyes, Kousei noticed that they were bluer than they were the last time he saw her. He also noticed that her pallid skin was beginning to regain its healthy color.

"No," Kousei said sheepishly, "I didn't have time to—"

"Stupid Kousei!" Kaori snapped, feigning exasperation, "I just got out of surgery! Why don't you have a gift for me?" Kousei shared a light laugh with Kaori. Her personality was as strong as ever.

"I promise I'll get some canelés for you soon. So, are you feeling all right?" Kousei asked. He took a seat next to Kaori's hospital bed; this chair was much more comfortable than the previous one. Kaori yawned and stretched her arms.

"I'm a little sleepy, but I'm feeling well," Kaori replied, "I'm not in any pain or anything like that."

"That's good to hear," Kousei said, "Do you know how your operation went?"

"It was a total success!" Kaori replied cheerfully, "I should be able to play violin again in no time!" She did a little fist pump to celebrate, causing Kousei to smile.

"I have a lot of muscle I need to build back up, though," Kaori continued, "Once I get out of the hospital, I'll probably start jogging. You should jog with me! You could use the exercise, anyway." Kousei and Kaori shared another laugh.

"Shouldn't you be asking Watari?" Kousei questioned, "He is your boyfriend, after all. Plus, he's a much better athlete than I am."

"That's true. But, you're Friend A! I wanna jog with you!" Kaori assured Kousei. The violinist's smiling expression suddenly became serious.

"Listen, about Watari..." Kaori began. She bit her lip as she thought about what to say.

"What about him?" Kousei asked. He smiled at Kaori, and, after a moment's hesitation, she smiled back.

"Well, it would probably be easier if I started from the beginning. It'll make more sense that way," Kaori said, "The first time I ever saw you, I was just a little girl—five years old, I think. It was at a recital for the piano school I was attending."

Kousei's eyes widened, and he sat up, surprised by this unexpected information.

"You were a really awkward, clumsy kid back then," Kaori said, a gentle laugh escaping her lips, "You came out onstage and knocked the piano stool over with your bottom. And the piano was way too big for you! It was really funny. But, the moment you started playing, I was completely absorbed into your music. The melody danced in front of me and lit up like a twenty-four-color palette. It was beautiful. The girl next to me actually started crying. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"That same day, I walked into _Ma Fille_ and told my parents I wanted to play violin instead of piano. I hoped that, one day, I would be able to perform alongside you. And, even though you changed my life like that, you quit piano. That was really indecisive of you. Stupid, even."

Kaori's voice faltered on the last few words, and she looked away from Kousei. The pianist pushed his glasses up and waited for Kaori to continue.

"Later on, I found out we were going to the same middle school," Kaori said, looking solemnly out of the window, "I was ecstatic. I spent hours thinking about how I would talk to you. I thought that maybe I would talk to you at lunch, or maybe in the hallways between classes. But, in the end, I just watched you from afar. You, Watari, and Tsubaki just got along so well. There wasn't any space in there for someone like me."

Kaori paused for a moment. Kousei looked for something to say, a word of comfort or reassurance, but nothing seemed appropriate. Kaori turned back to Kousei and continued.

"When I was little, I got really sick and had to have an operation," the violinist said, "It was a minor procedure—nothing compared to what I just went through—but I had to come in for regular checkups afterwards. In my first year of middle school, I collapsed in the bathroom and was admitted to the hospital. After that, I was admitted over and over again. My visits kept getting longer, and, soon, I was spending most of my time in the hospital. I didn't really get to class much in middle school.

"It was around that time when I realized there was something wrong with my body. When I heard my parents crying in the waiting room one night, I knew my time was running out. That's when I started living my life to the fullest. I didn't want to bring any regrets with me to heaven, so I started doing everything I had always wanted to do. I got contact lenses instead of glasses; I ate all the canelés I wanted instead of worrying about my weight; and I took the music with all its high and mighty directives and played it the way I wanted.

"Then, I told one lie. Just one. I lied and said that I, Kaori Miyazono, liked Ryouta Watari. And that lie brought you to me."

Kousei felt his heart leap.

"That underhanded lie didn't work out the way I imagined," Kaori continued, her speech becoming shaky, "You were darker, and meaner, and denser, and more stubborn, and more perverted...and softer, and more masculine, and sweeter."

Kaori choked on her words and turned her gaze away from Kousei. She started to sob, tears rolling down her cheeks and wetting her green hospital gown. Kousei felt his own eyes begin to well up. He reached forward and gently placed his hand on Kaori's shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" Kousei asked, choking back his own tears, "D-don't cry. You should be happy right now. You're alive, aren't you?"

"T-that's why I'm c-crying," Kaori sobbed, "Because I'm alive! These are happy tears, Kousei. B-because I had this surgery so I could perform with you again!"

Kousei gripped Kaori's shoulder more tightly as he felt his own tears begin to flow.

"I love you, Kousei Arima!" Kaori said through her tears, "I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I hit you so much. I'm sorry I was so selfish. I'm sorry a million times over. I love you!"

"I love you, Kaori Miyazono! A million times over, I love you!" Kousei returned.

Kaori pressed her lips against Kousei's. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him toward her. Kousei, initially surprised by this sudden move, quickly found himself enjoying the warm sensation of Kaori's lips pressed against his own. He caressed her face soothingly, stifling her sobs. Their tears flowed across each other's cheeks and mingled. In that moment, Kaori's lie melted away, and she and Kousei were able to truly express their feelings for each other.

Kousei leaned into the kiss a little harder, and Kaori tilted her head slightly, both trying to imbibe as much of the other as possible. Kaori's cheek felt warm against Kousei's hand, and Kousei's hair ruffled between Kaori's fingers. All of the stress that had weighed down upon them was lifted, and a soothing peace took its place.

"What on Earth are you doing with Miss Miyazono?!" the nurse shouted at Kousei, "She just got out of surgery! I told you to be gentle with her!" The young woman had returned with Kaori's parents, and Watari and Tsubaki stood close behind.

Kousei and Kaori pulled away from each other and blushed crimson. Kousei looked sheepishly around the room, and Kaori simply averted her gaze while the nurse checked her heart rate. While he waited for his face to cool down, the pianist glanced at his friends standing in the doorway.

Tsubaki was concentrated on the crinkles of Kaori's bed sheets, her eyes glassy with thought. Watari smirked at Kousei and gave him a quick thumbs-up. It was an odd gesture for someone who had just walked in on his best friend and girlfriend kissing each other. Kousei quickly looked away from Watari, ashamed that he had not only kissed Kaori, but enjoyed it, too.

"I need you to lie down and try to relax," the young nurse said to Kaori, "Your heart rate is much higher than it should be."

"Geez... It wasn't that kind of kiss..." Kaori said, her blush returning in full. Nevertheless, she complied with the nurse's request and pulled the sheets up to her chin.

"May we talk to our daughter?" Mr. Miyazono asked the nurse. He squeezed his wife's hand in his own.

"Of course! Just don't do anything too exciting," the nurse stressed. She glared at Kousei before turning her attention to one of Kaori's medical forms.

Mr. and Mrs. Miyazono moved swiftly towards Kaori's bed. Mrs. Miyazono knelt down and put her arms around her daughter. Mr. Miyazono squeezed his wife's shoulder and smiled at Kaori. The violinist returned her mother's embrace.

"Your father and I are so glad you're all right!" Mrs. Miyazono said tearfully, "We love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Mom!" Kaori replied.

"We're so sorry we weren't here earlier. How are you feeling?" Mr. Miyazono asked, "Does anything hurt at all?"

"Nope! I feel wonderful!" Kaori responded, "I was really sleepy when I first woke up, but then Friend A showed up and talked with me for a little while. It was a lot of fun!" She pointed at Kousei, causing her parents to turn their heads in his direction.

Mrs. Miyazono gave Kousei a small smile, grateful that he had been there for her daughter. Mr. Miyazono's expression was a confusing combination of appreciation and disapproval; he was glad that Kaori liked someone as kind as Kousei, but he wasn't pleased about walking in on the pianist kissing his daughter. Kousei smiled back uncomfortably, unsure of how to react. He shifted in his seat.

"I am pretty hungry, though," Kaori added, "It's been awhile since I've had something to eat."

"I'll go get you a snack from one of the vending machines," Watari announced, "They have a pretty broad selection."

"I'll come with you," Kousei said, standing up as he spoke. He felt he owed Watari an explanation, and a walk to the vending machines would give him that opportunity.

"Tsubaki, do you wanna come with us?" Watari offered. Tsubaki started, her own name pulling her out of her thoughts. She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"No, I'm fine," Tsubaki said, declining Watari's invitation, "I'd rather stay here and talk to Kaori." She smiled amicably at the violinist, who grinned in response.

"Thank you both," Mr. Miyazono said to Watari and Kousei. As the pair started to make their way down the hall, they heard Tsubaki and Kaori affably chatting.

 _ ***MID-CHAPTER BREAK***_

Kousei walked behind Watari, carefully thinking through his explanation and mustering the courage to address the athlete. After he was certain of what he was going to say, Kousei quickened his pace and opened his mouth to speak.

"You totally killed it at the performance tonight!" Watari exclaimed as Kousei came up beside him.

"Did I?" Kousei asked, oddly relieved that his explanation had been put off, "I left as soon I finished my piece."

"Yeah!" Watari answered, "The entire audience stood up and started clapping and cheering! A few of the girls around me started crying, too. I've never seen anything like it!"

"That's awesome!" Kousei responded, "Hopefully, the high school I applied to will accept me now."

"They'd be crazy not to!" Watari declared, "Your performance was really something. You created this whole story with your music. Splashing in cool rivers, racing trains on bicycles, exploring empty hallways at night... It was amazing, Kousei!"

The pianist smiled humbly. He took a deep breath, and he said what he had been trying to say to Watari ever since the two had left Kaori's hospital room.

"I like her, you know. I think she likes me back, too," Kousei confessed. The words were terser than he had expected; they came quickly and simply.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Watari joked, "I thought that two-hundred-degree make-out session was just a friendly hello."

"I'm really sorry about that," Kousei said, his face reddening, "It just sort of happened, and her lips were so soft, but I didn't really understand what was going on, so—"

"Relax, Kousei," Watari interrupted, "I'm not upset."

"You're not?" Kousei asked. He stared at the athlete in disbelief.

"Nah," Watari answered, "I've known about Kaori's crush on you for months. It's nothing new to me."

"When did you find out about it?" Kousei asked, still unsure if Watari was serious.

"I knew from the moment you accompanied her onstage," Watari replied, "The way you and Kaori played together was incredible, and I saw a bond between you two that I just didn't have with her. Kaori really loves you, Kousei."

"But, aren't you upset that Kaori used you to get closer to me?" Kousei questioned. Watari shrugged.

"I've dated girls just to get into cliques of cuter ones," Watari said, "I knew what was going on. Even if it had bothered me at first, I'd be over it by now." The two friends stood in the hallway in silence for a moment, their faces illuminated by the glow of the vending machines.

"Thank you, Watari," Kousei spoke, "I mean it."

"Don't mention it! Kaori needs to be with you, not me," Watari said, his face suddenly becoming serious, "You two share a deep bond, deeper than any connection I could ever have with her. It lets you create beautiful stories with your music. When you two perform together, you arouse hope and grief and love and friendship in the audience. It's breathtaking.

"But, even more than that, your bond with Kaori extends past music. She's always smiling when she's with you, even if she doesn't feel well, and her face lights up whenever you two are together. She loves to spend time doing the most trivial things with you, Kousei, but it makes her so happy. You two bring out the best in each other, and that's something I could never do for Kaori. She belongs with you, Kousei."

Watari punctuated his monologue with an amicable smile. But, even as he did so, in the muted light of the vending machines, Kousei thought he saw a hint of hurt in the corner of Watari's eye.

"You know, you're smarter than you let on," Kousei remarked.

"Nah," Watari replied with a grin, "I just know my around girls, especially the cute ones. Plus, you and Kaori were really into that kiss." Kousei blushed crimson and directed his gaze towards the vending machines.

"So, what do you think Kaori would like to eat?" Watari asked as he slipped a dollar into one of the machines. Kousei carefully scanned all of the available snacks, mentally assessing the benefits and drawbacks of each one.

"Kaori probably wants her snack tonight, Kousei," Watari said sarcastically.

"Well, she likes canelés and other sweets," Kousei answered, "so let's get her a cinnamon roll. She'll like that." Watari nodded and pressed the appropriate buttons. A second later, the pianist heard the cinnamon roll drop into the vending machine's receptacle. Watari reached inside and retrieved the snack.

When the pair returned to Kaori's hospital room, they found that Kaori and Tsubaki were still chatting.

"Wow, Kaori! That sounds awesome!" Tsubaki said to the violinist. Mr. and Mrs. Miyazono were seated on Kaori's bed, listening to the conversation between their daughter and the brunette.

"Your order is ready!" Watari shouted. He tossed the cinnamon roll in Kaori's direction. It bopped her squarely on the head and fell into her lap.

"Whoops... Sorry," Watari apologized. He grinned playfully.

"Oh, a cinnamon roll!" Kaori exclaimed, "I love these things! Thanks, Watari!"

"I can't really take any credit. Kousei was the one who suggested a cinnamon roll," Watari admitted.

"Thank you, Kousei," Kaori said. She smiled warmly at the pianist. The violinist then opened her treat and took a large bite. She made a sound of pure delight.

"This is delicious!" Kaori remarked around a mouthful of food. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I need Mr. and Mrs. Miyazono to fill out some paperwork for their daughter," Kaori's nurse said, suddenly appearing in the doorway, "It'll only take a minute." The violinist's parents stood up and began to follow the young nurse.

"We'll right back, Kaori," Mrs. Miyazono promised.

"And, Ms. Miyazono, please try to limit your sugar consumption," the nurse added. As soon she was out of sight, Kaori took another large bite out of her cinnamon roll.

"Listen, Kaori," Watari began, "Kousei and I had a conversation when we were at the vending machines, and I think it's in our best interests—yours and mine, I mean—to break up. Now that you've had your surgery, there's no reason for you to keep dating me when you could be dating Kousei. You'll be happier with him, anyway."

Kaori swallowed the piece of cinnamon roll in her mouth and took Kousei's hand into her own. She squeezed it affectionately.

"Thank you, Watari," Kaori replied, "You're an amazing friend. I'm sorry I used you."

"There's no need to apologize," Watari assured her, "I'm not upset. In fact, I've done the exact same thing to a couple of girls myself." He punctuated this statement with a mischievous grin.

"You say that like it's something to be proud of," Tsubaki said, irked by Watari's smug expression. She stood up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"It's getting pretty late," the brunette said, "I should be going to bed right now. Do you guys wanna catch a movie or something next Saturday? I heard a great anime film just came out." Tsubaki looked hopefully at Kousei.

"Sure!" Watari answered, "I think I'm free next Saturday."

"Count me in, too!" Kaori replied.

"I can come, as well," Kousei concluded.

"Great! I'll see you three next Saturday, then," Tsubaki said. She started walking down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait up, Tsubaki!" Watari shouted, "Let's all walk home together! Come on, Kousei," the athlete said, popping his head back into Kaori's hospital room.

"I'm fine," Kousei replied, "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."

"All right," Watari said, "Just don't stay here too long. It'll be hard to find us in the dark." He started to sprint down the hallway after Tsubaki.

"Why do you want all of us to walk home together? Are you scared of the dark or something?" Kousei heard Tsubaki tease.

"I am not!" Watari protested.

"Slow down!" the nurse shouted at Watari as he rushed down the hall, "It's eleven o'clock at night!"

With only Kousei and Kaori left in it, the hospital room became significantly quieter. Kousei sat by Kaori's bed, listening to the violinist's purrs of delight as she devoured her cinnamon roll. He squeezed Kaori's hand at random intervals, reassuring himself of her presence. Neither of them said anything to each other, but they were both satisfied with the quietude. As trivial as it was, Kousei was more than happy with listening to Kaori savor her snack.

"Thanks for staying with me," Kaori said as she finished off her cinnamon roll, "Just being around you makes me feel better."

"I like spending time with you, too, Kaori," Kousei replied, "I really should be going, though. I don't want to keep Watari and Tsubaki waiting."

"Hold on! I have something to ask you," Kaori said suddenly. The pianist looked at her inquisitively.

"When I get out of the hospital, could we find a competition to play in?" Kaori asked, "I want to perform together again. We played so well together earlier tonight... Do you think we could do something like that again?"

Kousei felt his heart skip a beat when Kaori mentioned their phantasmal duet. The music they had created together was beautiful, but Kousei had assumed that the duet was simply a powerful illusion.

"When I played during the competition," Kousei whispered, "did I reach you? When you passed away, did my playing reach your spirit?" Kaori nodded.

"Everything went black, and I felt my heart stop," the violinist said, "At first, it was totally silent, and I couldn't hear anything. Then, I heard you playing the piano. Your music brightened the blackness, and I could see you performing in the distance. When I tried to walk to you, I noticed that my legs actually worked. I picked up my violin, and I realized I could play it again.

"And so I did. I performed alongside you one last time," Kaori continued, a small smile appearing on her face, "We created wonderful music together one final time. But, as it turned out, that one final time wasn't enough; I wanted to play more music with you. So, I gathered up all my strength, and I willed my heart to start. I wanted to see you again so badly, and, then, I felt my heart start beating again. So, let's play together!"

Kaori beamed at Kousei, her face glowing with joy. Kousei said nothing, but he embraced Kaori tightly. The pianist touched Kaori's back and hugged her against himself, feeling the warmth radiating from her body. He felt Kaori's chest expand as she inhaled and contract as she exhaled.

Underneath his chin, Kousei felt the violinist's shoulders move as she returned his embrace. Kaori's hands caressed Kousei's back and pulled him closer to the violinist. The warmth of Kaori's embrace and her steady breathing eased Kousei's nerves, and, for a few more moments, the couple remained in each other's affectionate arms.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Kousei said, pulling away from Kaori, "I'd love to perform together again."

"Awesome!" Kaori exclaimed, "When do you want to practice? I've got a lot of work to do if I'm going to play alongside you again."

"Do you want to get together at _Ma Fille_ on Saturday?" Kousei offered, "We could meet up before the movie and try to find a piano competition to play in. That would be a good start. If you're feeling up to it, we could even go for a jog so you can rebuild some muscle."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kaori teased. She smiled playfully at the bespectacled pianist. Kousei blushed crimson.

I-I mean... If... W-well, not... Um..." Kousei attempted to explain himself, but he could only muster a confusing jumble of monosyllabic interjections. Kaori giggled.

"I accept," Kaori said. She pulled Kousei down by his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Um... See you on Saturday, then," Kousei said, his blush fading to a light pink. He gave Kaori a shy smile.

"See you on Saturday," Kaori replied, "Don't forget to bring me some canelés!"

 **~FIN: Chapter 2—Confessions~**

 _Thanks so much for reading! Remember, reviews are very appreciated, and please tell me if you think I mischaracterized anyone. That way, I can fix it in later chapters. Thanks again!_

 _—Ferris Smithee =)_


	3. Chapter 3: Date

_Happy birthday, Kaori! This is my birthday gift to you! Well, this and, hopefully, regular updates. We'll see._

 **~Chapter 3—Date~**

"Wait up, Kaori!" Kousei shouted between breaths. He sprinted across the park, gracelessly running through the pink and white flowers lolling in the sunlight. Kaori ran ahead of Kousei, her blond hair shimmering as she gamboled over the grass.

"Hurry up, Friend A!" Kaori called back. She giggled playfully and sped up, leaving Kousei even farther behind. When she reached the park's gate, the violinist stopped and took a moment to catch her breath, giving Kousei an opportunity to catch up.

"Geez... Slow down," Kousei huffed, "You just got out of the hospital. Shouldn't I be the one outrunning you?"

"I guess you're just not brawny enough," Kaori joked. She puffed out her chest and thumped her fist against it. Kousei could barely muster a response.

"You only outran me because it's so hot," the pianist said, "If the weather were cooler, I totally would've beaten you."

"It's still winter! The weather isn't that hot," Kaori declared, "Besides, it's your own fault for wearing those stuffy sweatpants. You should've worn shorts like me."

"I guess so..." Kousei conceded, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Well, you're in luck," Kaori ribbed, "because _Ma Fille_ is just down the street from here. You can get rested there, and then we can jog to the theater in time to catch that movie with Watari and Tsubaki." Kousei groaned.

"The movie theater is way too far away from _Ma Fille_ ," the pianist complained.

"Oh, please," Kaori responded, "It can't be more than a mile." The violinist took Kousei's hand into her own and began walking towards her parents' pastry shop. Kousei felt his heart flutter at the feeling of Kaori's soft skin. Using his thumb, he caressed her hand, causing her to smile shyly.

When the couple reached _Ma Fille_ , Kousei opened the door for Kaori. A small bell chimed as the door swung open, announcing their arrival.

"Thanks, Kousei," Kaori said, as she stepped into the shop.

"No problem!" Kousei replied.

Once inside _Ma Fille_ , Kousei took a deep breath. The delectable scent of freshly baked, honeyed pastries wafted up his nose and overwhelmed his senses. He felt his mouth begin to water at the thought of the treats that awaited him behind the counter.

"It smells good, doesn't it?" Kaori said, taking a quick whiff of the air herself, "I can't wait to dig in! I haven't had any sweets since I was released from the hospital."

"Well, it's a good thing I wore sweatpants, then," Kousei said, grinning, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to bring you canelés." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a pouch containing Kaori's favorite dessert. The violinist's eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much, Kousei!" Kaori exclaimed, "Let's hurry up and sit down so that we can start eating." Kousei complied, sliding into a booth by the pastry shop's window. To his surprise, Kaori crashed down next to him, leaving the opposite side of the booth unoccupied.

"Oh, so we're that couple?" Kousei teased. Kaori giggled. She hugged Kousei and pressed her lips against his cheek.

"It's your fault, you know. You're just way too sweet," the blonde said, "Even sweeter than these canelés!" The two continued nuzzle each other until Kaori's father came out to restock the display case, whereupon they opened Kousei's pouch of canelés. Kaori immediately stuffed several of the sweets into her mouth, much to Kousei's amusement.

As Kaori attempted to chew her mouthful of confectionery, Kousei pulled a variety of programs and bulletins out of his other pocket and laid them on the table.

"Sweatpants sure do have deep pockets," Kaori said, swallowing the canelés.

"Yep. Unlike your shorts," Kousei quipped. Kaori smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Now, do you like any of these fliers?" Kousei asked, "They're all for upcoming duets." Kaori looked over the assortment of brochures laid before her.

"What about this one?" Kaori said, reaching for a beige flier with a shiny piano austerely decorating the front flap, "It looks pretty professional." She opened the brochure and skimmed its contents.

"It looks all right to me," Kousei commented, "Are you OK with it?"

"I don't know," Kaori replied, "This seems like a pretty traditional performance, and some of the judges are known to be very orthodox. I'm afraid they won't like our unconventional renditions of pieces. I just don't really like conservative stuff, you know?"

"Oh, I'm well aware of that," Kousei teased, smiling. Kaori continued to browse through the fliers.

"How about this?" Kaori said, picking up another flier. This one was pink and had white musical notes and staffs dancing across the flaps.

"The Dulcet Duet Duel," the violinist read aloud, "Sounds like fun!" She punctuated her statement by popping a few more canelés in her mouth. Kousei took the brochure from Kaori and opened it.

"It does seem more imaginative," Kousei said, "especially with that mouthful of a name."

"I like the name," Kaori replied around her mouthful of sweets.

"Whoa! Look at this!" Kousei added, "It says here that we can play any song we'd like at the performance. How cool is that?"

"Really? That's awesome!" Kaori exclaimed, "What song do you think we should play?"

"I don't know," Kousei answered, "Do you have an idea?" The blonde girl thought for a moment.

"What about Love's Joy by Fritz Kreisler?" Kaori said, her eyes lighting up, "I love that piece. Besides, it's rather apt, don't you think?" She smiled at the pianist.

"I don't know, Kaori," Kousei said tentatively, "When I was younger, my mother would have me play Love's Sorrow because she wanted me to get used to the pain. I've never played Love's Joy before, and it... It scares me."

"Well, now that you have me, you can get used to the joy of love!" Kaori responded, "I'm all better now, and I promise I won't ever leave you."

"Ew... How mawkish," a voice commented from behind the couple. Takeshi waltzed around the booth and slid into opposite seat.

"Oh, hush, Takeshi," Emi scolded, "Let them enjoy each other." She sat down next to the blond pianist. Kaori pouted but nevertheless scooted closer to Kousei.

"Relax," Takeshi said, opening a bag of desserts he and Emi had bought from Kaori's father, "I was just teasing." He popped a small pastry into his mouth.

"What are all these?" Emi asked, gesturing at the assortment of fliers laid out on the table.

"They're fliers for upcoming duets," Kousei explained, "Kaori and I are going to enter this one." He held out the flier for the Dulcet Duet Duel. Emi took it and looked it over with Takeshi.

"This looks a little, um, maverick. Are you two really going to compete in this?" Emi asked.

"Yep!" Kousei answered, "And we're going to play Love's Joy," he added. The pianist turned and grinned at Kaori. The violinist, who had her face stuffed with several more canelés, grinned back and hugged Kousei.

"Well, if you're competing," Takeshi said, "then I'm competing, too. And I won't lose."

"Count me in, as well," Emi said, "I've been wanting to get back onstage for awhile now."

"We'll be forced to beat you, then," Kaori challenged playfully, "Kousei and I are the best duet ever!"

"We'll see," Takeshi responded, "Even if you are better, I won't go down without putting up a fight."

Kaori, at this point, had emptied Kousei's pouch of canelés, so she stood up and started towards the bathroom in the back of _Ma Fille_.

"I'll be right back," Kaori said, "I just need to go wash my hands. And maybe get a few more sweets as a light snack."

"I bet she'll come back with three more bags of candy as a 'light snack'," Kousei joked, "She practically breathes desserts."

"Would you like a pastry, Emi?" Takeshi asked, "You haven't touched our bag of sweets."

"No, thanks," Emi declined, "I'm trying to watch my weight."

"What are you two doing here together, anyway?" Kousei asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, we just happened to meet up not too far from here, so we decided to get some sweets together," Takeshi explained, "That's all."

"Yeah. We ran into each other in that park down the street," Emi added, her voice uncharacteristically hurried.

"Really?" Kousei inquired, a small smirk breaking out on his face, "Because Kaori and I were running laps through that park, and I don't call recall seeing either of you."

"Oh, no! Not that one!" Emi cried, her face flushed, "I meant the other park around here. Don't you know anything?"

"Oh, right," Kousei remembered, rolling his eyes, "I'd forgotten about that one."

"Anyway," Takeshi interrupted, "If I stay any longer, it'll cut into my practice time. If I'm going to beat you and Kaori, I'll need all the practice I can get. I'll see you later, Arima."

"I should probably get going, too," Emi said, "or I'll be late for my piano lesson. I'll see you around, Kousei."

"Goodbye, Emi; goodbye, Takeshi!" Kousei called after them, "Good luck!" After the two had left the pastry shop, Kousei turned around and stretched his arms, yawning loudly.

"I wonder what's taking Kaori so long," the pianist absentmindedly murmured to himself. No sooner had these words left his mouth than a thud and yelp sounded from behind the display case. Kousei, startled by the sudden noise, stood up and looked towards the vitrine. Kaori was standing behind it, shaking her hand back and forth.

"Are you all right, Kaori?" Kousei asked, rushing to the blonde violinist's side, "What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think," Kaori replied, "I was just trying to get some sweets out of my dad's display case, but I accidentally slammed my fingers in the lid." She inhaled sharply and flushed, and her eyes began to water.

"It really hurts, Kousei," Kaori admitted.

"I know how to make it feel better," Kousei said, smiling kindly.

"How?" Kaori asked. Kousei took her hand and pressed the reddened fingers against his lips, gently kissing the bruised areas.

"See? All better," Kousei declared.

"Just from kissing it?" Kaori said in disbelief, "I don't believe it."

"Well, you're not complaining about the pain anymore, are you?" Kousei pointed out.

"That's only because what you did was totally unbelievable!" Kaori said indignantly, "Anyways, I'm not even that hungry now. What time is it?" The two briefly searched the pastry shop for a clock.

"It's almost two o'clock. The movie will be starting soon," Kousei observed, "We should probably get going; I don't want to keep Tsubaki and Watari waiting."

"I'm not that worried," Kaori said, "You know how previews can be."

As the two exited _Ma Fille_ , Kaori tried to break into a jog. However, she faltered and clutched her side.

"I think all those canelés are catching up to me," Kaori said, "I don't think I can run to the movie theater."

"I'm fine with walking," Kousei replied, "You just got out of the hospital, so you can't be pushing yourself too hard. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Do you... Do you think you could carry me, Kousei?" Kaori asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, Kaori," Kousei said, "A mile is a long way to carry someone, and—"

"Oh, I see. So this is about my weight?" Kaori insisted, "That's a very impolite thing to suggest about a woman." She crossed her harms and harrumphed. Kousei sighed, admitting defeat.

"I'll carry you as far as I can get," the pianist conceded, "Climb on." He kneeled down, and Kaori happily wrapped her arms around him from behind. Kousei grabbed Kaori's legs and hoisted her up.

"Comfortable?" Kousei asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yep!" Kaori answered cheerfully, apparently unaware of the tone in Kousei's voice, "Thanks so much, Friend A!" Kousei's heart melted when Kaori called him by her affectionate nickname.

"Let's move, then," Kousei said, "We'll be at the movie theater in no time!"

 _ ***MID-CHAPTER BREAK***_

Watari and Tsubaki ambled down the sidewalk towards the movie theater. Neither of them was feeling particularly talkative. Aside from a few remarks about the weather, not much had been said during their stroll.

"Did you see Kousei leave his house?" Watari asked Tsubaki, "I hope he hasn't forgotten about the movie."

"I did," Tsubaki answered, "Kaori jogged by at around twelve o'clock, and Kousei came out and joined her. I think they're doing something together before the movie."

"Oh. Like a date or something?" Watari said.

"Yeah, probably," Tsubaki replied.

"Good for them!" Watari exclaimed, smiling, "I'm happy Kousei and Kaori get along so well. They make a great couple!"

"Yeah," Tsubaki said curtly.

"Well, I'm sure we'll meet them at the movie theater," Watari added, "They wouldn't forget about us. As a matter of fact, I think that's them right now." Tsubaki looked up.

Kousei was carrying Kaori on his back across the parking lot of the movie theater. Kaori was laughing and pumping her fist in the air like a cowgirl, and Kousei was gleefully stumbling between parked cars and unamused pedestrians.

"Wow! They look like they're having a blast," Watari remarked, "Let's go join in!"

"I'd rather not," Tsubaki said, "I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind," Watari reassured her, "Besides, the movie starts in ten minutes, and we don't even have tickets yet. Plus, you know Kaori is going to want popcorn." Tsubaki managed a giggle.

"I guess you're right, Watari" the brunette admitted, "I've been looking forward to this movie for awhile, anyway."

"I always am. I bet I'll beat you there," the soccer player challenged, taking off towards the theater. Tsubaki snorted.

"Like hell you will!" the softball player retorted, taking off after him.

 **~FIN: Chapter 3—Date~**


End file.
